An IT environment called M2M cloud currently attracts attention. Machine to Machine (M2M) indicates a system in which machines having various applications, sizes and performances exchange information over a network. Use of this information can properly control each machine, and analyze a status of a real world. Expectations for practical application are increasing due to improvement of wireless communication technology supporting M2M, miniaturization of a machine, cost reduction, and the like.
What is called M2M cloud is a technology that provides such an M2M technology on a cloud computing environment. A basic function necessary for M2M, such as data collection, accumulation, processing, and analysis, is provided as an application on the cloud, and is usable from anywhere. Reliability and coverage can be improved by collective management of data. For a user, there is an advantage that a required amount of collected data and computer resources can be used. Consequently, an added value can be obtained by analyzing big data without individually constructing a system, and application is expected in a wide range of fields.
As described in Patent Document 1, a technique called a sensor network is studied. Sensor devices (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a sensor) having a sensing function and a communication function are installed in various places, moving bodies, industrial facilities, and the like, and the sensor devices are networked, which allows collection, management, and seamless use of sensing data.
Usually, the sensor is installed to collect data required by an owner. For this reason, the sensor is not often used except when the owner collects the data (the sensor itself is not operated, or the sensing data is not used even if the sensor is operated). The sensing data has low distributability, and the sensing data is limited to the analysis and use by the sensor owner himself no matter how meaningful data for the third party. This leads to duplicate investment of facilities and network congestion by communication with sensors installed by each.
A technology called IoT (Internet of Things) is also studied. A new value is generated by combining pieces of information about many things existing in the world on the net, and seamless development of various services such as social infrastructure is expected. In order to create a value from IoT, it is necessary to know the state of things connected to the net, and sensing and communication are an important element technology.